Talk:Stat Growths/@comment-33048824-20181130162433/@comment-33780977-20181205160622
Hmm. Full Sorcerer vs Mystic Knight Sorcerer: I'd say 1k Health boost might be worth it, 180 more DEF not really. Let's say 2nd Daimon Form hit's these builds (clad in say Gold Grave Set) for its base (Strength) power: According to damage (received) calcultaion 10-200 Sorc gets 1781 damage, 10-200 Sorc-MK gets 1293 damage. That's 488 damage received difference for basic attacks power. Surely, it will look worse and worse with subsequent hits, 10-200 Sorc will get two shotted, 10-200 Sorc-MK will get four shotted. BTW The equation doesn't take physical resistances int o account, so I don't do i too. With resistances it can be only better. Now, the question is: who gets hit so many times in a row? As for damage (dealt) difference. The problem here is we don't have Sorcerer's archspells damage scaling tables for comparison, so I'll use Mage's Holy Focused Bolt (6 projectiles) I use the equationMagick + (Magick x Magick Skill Modifier x Augment Modifier) + (Weapon Magick x Weapon Magick Modifier x Augment Modifier ) x Periapts Modifier x Elemenetal weakness - 1200 Gold Sanguine Stalk. No Augs and no periapts. 10-200 Sorc 6 x [+ (866 x 0,4 x 1) + (1730x 0,4 x1) x 1 x 1 - 1200] = 6 x + 346,4 + 692 -1200 6 pellets, 1188 Magick each - 2nd Daimon's 1200 M.DEF. That's no damage. 10-200 MK-Sorc 6 x [x 0,4 x 1) + (1730x 0,4 x1) x 1 x 1 - 1200] = 6 x + 247,4 + 692 -1200 6 pellets 1089 Magick each - 2nd Daimon's 1200 M.DEF. No damage as well. Now we apply Acuity 10-200Sorc 6 x [+ (866 x 0,4 x 1,2) + (1730x 0,4 x1,2) x 1 x 1 - 1200] = 6 x + 415,68 + 830 - 1200 6 pellets 1395 Magick each - 2nd Daimon's 1200 M.DEF = 6 x 195 damage = 1170 per Holy Focused Bolt 10-200 MK-Sorc 6 x [x 0,4 x 1,2) + (1730x 0,4 x 1,2) x 1 x 1 - 1200] = 6 x + 329 + 830 - 1200 6 pellets 1309 Magick each - 2nd Daimon's 1200 M.DEF = 6 x 109 damage = 654 damage per HFB Now, the question is: do we like our damage output? In case of Assassin: yes this is arguable. We have to take into account his multistrike skills and multiply damage difference accordingly (Gouge, Powder Blast, Hundred Kisses, maybe even add Clout into equation ;) but I suppose that's a passable build. As for Stamina it's a matter of a playstyle. I personally never have enough: I climb a lot, I run and spam Migthy Bend a lot too. And I don't like to carry many curatives, especially if I don't equip Sinew. It's all about preferences I guess. ''In comparison, growing up as a Strider/Warrior/Ranger will give clearly inferior results if you're ending up with a physically oriented vocation. Between 11-100, the Strider and Ranger waste an extra allocation point on MATK, while the Warrior is barely optimal due to the terrible stamina growth. '' 1. Warrior doesn't need all that much Stamina. The Vocation sux cuse of its skills mainly (and is picked only for its Augments) but that's another topic. 2. Strider and Ranger, yeah, that 1 point MATK more is a waste but aren't other Vocations guilty of wasting stats? Anyway, Ranger's Stamina is the most crucial stat while others look fairly good too. I can suffer the waste, it's worth it. As for Strider, that's more complicated. For a skilled player his balanced stats may be a nuisance, average players (and Pawns) will be glad about balanced stats. Great starting and end-game Vocation alike if you like to play its default playstyle (in and out) safe. But most of all it relies more on skills than stats (impressive dps) and forgives a lot of errors: truly, to mess this Vocation you'd have to level up as Mage or Sorcerer ;)